


Metempsychosis

by The_Exile



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reincarnation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Adray Lasbard sometimes has trouble with sudden strong feelings of deja vu. And pyromaniac urges. And strong attraction to someone he hasn't met. Oh, and a sixth sense of some kind of impending apocalyptic doom.





	Metempsychosis

Adray Lasbard had once heard one of the heraldic scholars who specialised in time and fate tell him about reincarnation, about living the same life over and over. She had told him that sometimes, when people had recurring dreams that were very vivid or a sense of deja vu, or sometimes a sense that things around them had a lot more significance than they ought to, without really knowing why, it was because they were remembering something of their past lives. He had asked if she thought he was the same person as last time and she said it was more complicated than yes or no, that even if your soul was the same, if you had a different body that might not even be the same species - on the same planet, even - and if your life experiences were very different the second time round, it could change you a lot. 

"I am unique among men," he had replied, flexing his well toned muscles in his favourite pose, so that the flame tattoos on his arms rippled like real, dancing fire, "There have not been any like me and there will not be. And no harrowing experience will ever stop me being myself."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll meet someone with as strong a personality as you one day," she suppressed a chuckle, "And I'm sure someone like you has not changed one bit from how your soul was intended to be, so if someone is intended for you, you'll spot them instantly."

"Someone intended for me? Interesting, interesting," he stroked his carefully groomed grey beard.

"You're not denying it? So that is why you took an interest, despite your lack of concentration on most things unless they set something on fire. Well, well."

"You will not spread rumours about me!" he warned, "I will not admit to anything!"

"I'm not forcing any kind of confession from you," she smiled, "You'll let it slip one day."

"I will not!" he folded his arms. Then he stormed off, but not before staring at her thoughtfully for longer than he probably meant to, his mouth opening and quickly closing as he forced himself not to ask a question.

As he strode briskly down the corridors of the Aquarian palace, he pictured once again the Urssa Lava Caves, how the surging of the flames and the flowing magma and the roaring dragons made his blood rush faster, how he felt truly alive when he was with fire, so much so that he had to restrain himself from walking into it in an attempt to become one with its perfect beauty. He was learning pyromancy faster than any other discipline, and with it, greater and greater fire resistance. Something in the caves where he trained was even whispering to him that it would soon be time to attempt the trial for the Forbidden Technique of the Solar Winds.

That voice... it was male, and it was strong, and it was something he felt as though he had heard all his life, a part of him necessary for his soul to be complete. He could hear it now when he walked past the statues in the hallway. 

He didn't like the water, though, it made him feel uncomfortable. He also didn't like being under the open stars at the moment, as he had flashes of other memories sometimes, a lot less pleasant than someone he had once loved and would find again.

A great darkness in the stars. A betrayal. A beautiful but merciless man, who could reign over reality or destroy it with a whim. Someone from outside this time and place, from somewhere higher, where time worked differently. 

A true Devil.

He shuddered. It was too cold here, too dark and quiet. Singing an upbeat song of victory he had written for himself on a whim - 'Mighty Blow', he called it - he strode out of the building, out of the gates of the capital, back to the Lava Caves.

If anyone asked, he could always make up another bullshit story about a covert mission.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the special challenge '  
> I love Decus and Vesper and love writing fic in which they definitely survive. With the timeline of Star Ocean being a little wonky, and with Adray having a similar personality to Decus, some kind of unexplained reincarnation seems appropriate. And SO3 Lucifer = SO2 Lucifer is a strong headcanon of mine.


End file.
